Hunting isn't everything!
by Deanaholic1
Summary: Sam has seen a lot of things. ghost spirits you name it but on the next hunt Dean's under the weather and is hurt. Sam's perspective on hunting may change..and John doesn't handle it well. part of the the first hunt series. plz r&R..there is a limp Sam!
1. Hunting isn't Everything

1KK. SO THIS IS MY THIRD STORY!!MY THREEQUEL! I USED ALL THE SUGGESTIONS FROM MY READERS..THEY HELPED A LOT. SO THANK U ALL VERY MUCH!

Sam Is 16

Dean- 20

**Hunting isn't everything!**

Dean had awoken with a splitting headache today and it felt like however many pain pills he popped in the pain never retreated. He of course didn't say anything to his father. They were going on a hunt in and hour. He had to push the headache aside fo r the time being. He put his fingers to his temples and made soothing circles hoping to decrease some pain. But it didn't of course because nothing ever lucky happened to Dean...minus Sam that is.

Sam entered the room to find Dean rubbing his head. He knew before he asked that Dean had a headache. Their brotherly bond was so good that when ever one was sick or hurt the other one knew.

"Dean, you got a headache?"

"Yeah Sammy..I'm fine, don't worry."

"Its Sam! Sammy is such a wuse name."

"Yeah well I remember telling you that when we were younger. You never stopped calling me...anyway you were like 12 before you stopped."

"What's the matter Dean. Oops I'm sorry it's Deany."

"I swear to god you ever call me that again I'll kill you."

"Yeah I know...seriously are you okay? Maybe you shouldn't go on the hunt tonight. Me and Dad'll be fine."

"NO!" Dean couldn't not go on a hunt. He had to be there to protect Sammy, it was his job and no way he was letting Sam and his dad go on a hunt alone. They'd probably kill Each other instead of the spirit.

"I'm fine dude..just need some aspirins is all."

Sam eyed Dean, he knew Dean was lying but he also knew there was no use in trying to argue with him either. He sighed deeply.. "Fine."

"Don't tell dad."

"..okay, I won't. But he should be able to tell...he's are dad but he never knows does he?"

"Give him some slack Sam..he does the best he can."

"Yeah, whatever. I'm gonna go get ready."

"Okay..I'm gonna rest a little..come get me when its time to go?"

"Yeah okay..." right before he turned the corner of their door way he yelled "..DEANY!"

Dean reacted quick by throwing a pillow in Sam's direction. He never should have brought that up..he was gonna pay now.

"Btch!"

"Jerk!" was the reply from Sam as he walked away.

Dean rested back, closing his eyes he didn't even know he had fallen asleep until Sam was shaking the bed.

"Dean, Get up...Come on sleeping Deany." Sam smirked.

"Urgg..I hate you!"

"Yeah sure you do."

"Are we leaving?"

"Yeah, dad's in the car waiting..I told him you were taking a leak..I packed and cleaned your gun and loaded them with rock salt."

"Thanks Sammy."

"IT IS SAM!"

"Well you stop calling me "Deany" and I'll stop calling you Sammy." Dean knew it was a lie..heck even Sam knew that.

"Fine...Dean"

"Thank you..lets go."

Dean got up. His head wasn't as bad as before thankfully. But it still hurt like hell. He grabbed his bag and headed to the car. He had his head on the window the entire ride and only stirred when the impala stopped. He was 20 and even though the impala was his "baby" his dad always drove them to hunts..it bugged Dean but he knew better than to go up against his father..Sam on the other hand was a completely different story.

"Okay boys, it should be simple. The ghost of Roxanne Whollo was killed by her father, abused to death. Now when ever someone enters the house there found dead in the basement the next day. It should be easy to find the corpse..private cemetery."

"Okay dad..me and Sam look on that side..met back in the middle after 10 minutes."

"You know I am 16, I think I can go off on my own."

"NO!" John's words were law..well so he thought and Sam knew that it would be awhile before he could go off on his own..heck Dean was just allowed to go off looking about 1 year ago.

"Alright 10 minutes."

They all departed. John took the right side and Sam and Dean the left. They began to look for the tombstone that had Roxanne Whollo's name.

"Dad is so unfair."

"Sam he just doesn't want you to get hurt is all..neither do I and I feel better if your with me anyway."

"Aww..I felt that Dean, right here." He placed his hand over his heart and smirked at Dean

"You're such a girl Sam...even have the name of one."

"At least I don't look like one."

"You shouldn't play with me Sam I'll get you back."

"Yeah whatever...it's been 10 minutes should we head back?"

"Yeah, or dad will give us all hell."

They began the voyage back to the middle of the private cemetery. They saw their dad walking towards them.

" I found it follow me."

"Yes sir."

While they walk a cold breeze blew. It went through there bones..chilled them, the spirit was close by.

All of a sudden Dean was thrown out of the way and into a tree. He slumped down and groaned, his head hurt enough. He fought the darkness but eventually gave in.

"DEAN!!!"

Sam began to run to Dean but he to was thrown, he hit his head on a tombstone. Leaving a cut on his fore head. He continued though he got to his feet and made his way to Dean without another incident. He looked around for his dad and Saw him light a match and throw it into a whole before returning to Dean and Sam.

"Sam are you okay?"

"I'm fine..Dean's the one passed out..I knew he shouldn't have come."

"What?"

"Are you that stupid? Dean didn't feel good. He had a headache. You didn't even realize did you? Some dad you are."

"Don't you talk to me that way. I didn't know. He never tells me..only you." Johns tone was tight

"He didn't need to tell me dad. I knew. And now look. If he was okay he wouldn't have passed out. You should of noticed."

"Sam, you stop right there. We hunt these things and its dangerous someone is bound to get hurt."

"Yeah, but I'm usually the one to get hurt right? I suck at hunting..and if this." he nodded towards Dean. "..if this is what happens with hunting I don't know if I want to."

"What? Sam you've been hunting for 3 years you were excited, liked it. We save people-"

"Not everyone."

"But we try."

"I don't care. I've had it. I hate hunting..HATE IT! I hate always being the one to tag along and never do anything and even if I did I would hate. I'm not going to do this..I'm gonna make something of my life."

"Yeah what are you gonna do? And what me and Dean don't have a life?"

"College, lawyer. I don't know for sure but anything beats hunting..I can be normal. And no you don't have a life. Well Dean does, he's always there for me and is having fun. You...your whole life revolves around Hunting..you don't care what happens to us as long as you kill the son of a Btch."

That was it John had had enough of Sam's mouth. He was angry..furious and it got the better of him. Without any thought he raised his hand and punched Sam in the cheek . An imprint of his fist was on his cheek and I small cut added to the blood from his cut on his fore head. it was from his ring...his wedding ring and he had used it to hurt his son. Sam looked bewildered. His father had never hit him. Sure he got mad and yelled but never hit, until now.

Sam got angry as well and glared at his father.

"You've always wanted to do that haven't you?"

John starred wide eyed. He just hit his son, he didn't mean to he never hit his boys..but there was a first time for everything.

"What? Sam I've..I didn't..-"

"Save it dad...I can't wait to leave...and you know I will and that gets you mad but get over it..cause I'm leaving."

"No, you're only 16, a minor and still in my custody."

"Only for 2 more years."

"Sam, I've had it now...get your brother and go. I got to go somewhere.."

"Yeah you always do."

Without another word Sam bent down to Dean and wrapped his arm around his neck. Dean groaned before slowly coming back to consciousness. He leaned against Sam as they walked. He felt light headed and hoped a good nights sleep would do the trick. They made it to the cr and Sam helped Dean into the passenger seat. He then went to the drivers side. It was good thing he had his learner's's permit.

"Where's ..dad?"

"I don't know, he's going somewhere."

"Okay."

They drove in silence. Sam kept replaying the scene when his father had hit him. He was shocked he never thought his dad was capable of that. They returned to the motel. Dean was feeling better. It was confusing. It was like all he needed to do was pass out..ironic. Dean walked into the room and found the first aid kit. He popped 2 more aspirins to make sure his headache would stay away when he looked at Sam with blood coming from two cuts on his face. He walked over to Sam quickly and stood right in front of him and began to examine the cuts.

"Sam, what the hell happened to you?"


	2. No answer

1**...no reviews?...I'm sad..but I wrote the next chapter anyway...**

**No Answer**

Sam didn't look Dean in the eye. How could he. Dean idolized their dad, worshiped him..as Sam did Dean. How could he tell him that very man had punch him..so he shrugged and decided not to tell him..not now.

"Nothing."

"Yeah cause a long cut on your forehead and a bruise and cut on your cheek is nothing. Now what happened?"

"I ran towards you when you were thrown and the spirit threw me. Hit my head on a tombstone. No big deal." Sam still everted Dean's concerned eyes. He didn't need this right now..he wanted to be by himself to think.

"And your cheek?"

"Dean, I said it was nothing so just stop!" Sam wasn't angry at Dean but at his dad. But his voice rose still.

"Dude what is your problem? Did something happen?"

"No!..you know what just leave it. I'm taking a shower and hittin the hay."

"Dude you probably need stitches, so sit down."

"NO, I can do it myself..I want to be by myself Dean okay?"

Dean knew there was something Sam wasn't telling him but what he didn't know. He decided it best to let Sam cool down before he asked again. But Sam did need stitches and he'd be damned if he didn't help his brother.

"No Sam, Sit!"

"Dean.. I-"

"I don't care, you can be by yourself when I'm done..NOW SIT!"

"Fine." Sam voice was tense and angry. Why didn't Dean just let him go?

"Okay Sam you ready?"

"Yeah." it was muffled but Sam's breathe hitched when the needle pierced his already tender skin.

Dean concentrated on patching up Sam. He had a dull throb behind his eyes but his brothermode was stronger. So he continued to stitch the wound on Sam's forehead. When he was done 12 Stitches were neatly seen. He moved to Sam's cheek and washed the blood away.

"Umm..maybe a stitch or two there."

"Whatever."

Sam didn't think, those 1 or 2 stitches were because of his father. His gaze went to the floor as Dean worked on his cheek.

When he was all done he quickly made his way to the bathroom. Turning on the luke warm water he relaxed. A warm shower always relaxed him even when he was littler. He reluctantly got out after 20 minutes. Got dressed and went to his room, but didn't go to bed. He instead sat down and thought. After a good 10 minutes he got up went over to the desk and wrote something down. He quickly went over to where Dean's cell phone was and placed the folded note inside. Invisible from sight. He looked around grabbed a bag and put some clothes and a wad of money in it before slipping out the window and into the night.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Sammy are you sleeping?"

Dean quietly entered their shared bedroom. He had given Sam an hour to cool and decided to start asking Sam about his cheek again. He looked around and fully entered the room.

"Sam?"

Dean walked around the whole room looking for Sam and he was beginning to panic. He all but ran to his cell phone and flipped it open. He noticed a piece of paper fall out and bent down to retrieve it. He opened it and his eyes widened when he saw Sam's handwriting.

_-Dean,_

_I know your probably worried cause I left, but don't its okay. I just..I've had it with hunting. I hate seeing you or dad go guns blazing into a hunt, it worries me. Dad doesn't care..hunting is what's important..and trust me I know he loves us but..hunting isn't everything Dean. I want something more and that's why I left. My only regret is leaving you. You're my big brother and I love you man and there ain't nothing I won't do for you. But I needed to leave..I needed to get away...from dad. He..the bruise on my cheek was from him. I was running my mouth telling him I didn't want to hunt and he blew. But don't get mad I deserved it I guess. Anyway I left my cell phone in the drawer so you can't call me...but as soon as I get a new one I'll call..I promise. Don't worry Dean._

_- Love Sam/Sammy_

"Sht."

Dean got up and ran to the door. He jumped into the impala and began to frantically look for his Sammy but all he found was a man who had hurt Sam..his father.

**BUM!BUM!BUM!**

**Lol..cliffy!!!**


	3. Where are you?

Kk..so now tht I've had some time to think I came up with the next chaoter...thanx 4 all the reviews..EVery1..I mean it it made me HAPPY!!!!! So enjoy!

**Where are you?**

Pure anger boiled up in Dean, in the core of his body. He slowed the impala down and came to a halt not but 20 feet away from the man that swore he would keep them from harm's way. The one who had harmed Sammy. His anger was overpower. It overpowered his worry for the moment as he got out the car. His dad had for one punched Sam leaving a nasty colored bruise and 2 stitches he supposed were from his ring. But he pushed Sam over the edge made him leave, runaway. No one not even his dad was able to do that and get away with that.

"HEY!!!!!"

John stopped his slow pace as the angry voice registered. He had heard that voice so many times, it was Dean's but his voice held anger. It wasn't as if John had never heard his son's angry voice before but it had never been directed at him. But he deserved it, he did always care about the hunt and always finishing it. Maybe Sam was right. But John would never admit it. He would never give his son the satisfaction of knowing he had been wrong. He slowly turned around to his eldest son and was met by a powerful blow to the cheek.

"That was for Sammy, ahole."

John staggered back a little from his son's blow. He never realized how really strong he had been but this involved Sammy and Dean's strength was probably him just protecting him.

"Dean, I never...NEVER meant to hit him. God I just lost my temper and I...I'm sorry. I feel guilty as all hell but trust me nothing like that will never happen again..never."

"Damn straight. You ever put another hand on Sammy I'll kill you. I don't care if your our dad or not cause trust me you'll pay."

John starred at Dean and it was clear that Dean wasn't the least bit joking. It made him proud. Dean always "watched out for Sammy." and he was even standing up to himn right now, something he never did.

"Dean, i..I need to talk to Sam lets go home."

Dean's worry returned when his father spoke. John noticed Dean's change in attitude.

"Dean what is it? Is Sammy okay?"

"Ohh he's peachy. I mean getting slammed into a tombstone and being punched by you is his dream come true...dad he..he ran away. He said he had enough and that he needed something more."

"And you let him go!?"

"What? I never would have let out of the door way..he snuck out the window and left me a note..here."

Dean handed John the note and John began to read.

_This is all my fault..all my fault. _As he read through the rest of the note and he slowly lifted his head to his eldest son who expression read nothing more than worry.

"We'll find him Dean we have to."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Sam was walking down an alley..it was dark and his hunter mode was on high alert. He had been chased by someone nut only 10 minutes earlier. He hadn't know the guy and did nothing to him but still he chased Sam. Anger was in his eyes and Sam had begun to regret ever taking off. He slowed his walking a bit when the feeling of being watched crept upon him. He turned around.

"Hello?" it was barley above a whisper but an answer came.

"Yes, Sammy."the voice was dark and rasp and it came from behind him

Sam turned slowly and was met by a large man maybe in his early 40's. before he could react the ma grabbed Sam and put a cloth over his mouth and nose. It smelt funny and before long Sam passed out. The man let him fall to the ground with a thud before grabbing his arm roughly and dragged him to a car 15 feet away.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Dean and his father both sat in the impala and were scanning the area as Dean drove. His father hadn't even asked to drive knowing all to well now wasn't the time.

"Dammit I can't see him anywhere." Dean's voice held worry and concern for his brother.

"We'll find Sammy-"

"No, its Sam to you btch."

"Dean-"

"NO, I'm the ONLY one that can call Sam that from now on."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

When Sam came to he registered that he was tied to a chair and in a dark run down house.

"Hey there Sam, how you feeling?"

Sam looked around and his eyes settled on a man sitting on top of a table cleaning a gun. He was muscular and appeared to be very handy with the gun.

"What the hell do you want from me?" he glared at the man. Why was he always the one to get captured. He remembered the Shadow from when he was 13 years old. He shuddered, that btch did so many horrible things to him..he still couldn't eat hot food because it hurt his tongue and the freakin symbol was slightly visible.

"Now now Sam, don't jump the gun. I haven't even introduced myself. I'm Derek Vellum and its nice to meet ya."

Sam only hardened his glare at the man.

"What do you want?"

The man, Derek simply shrugged his shoulders. "Revenge."

Sam was shocked. He had never seen this man before in his life why would he want revenge on him?

"What? I've never seen you before!"

"Oh I know Sam. Its not you I want revenge with its your father."

"Why do I always have to be the one everyone hurts to get revenge on my father?!"

"Cause he loves you boy. He's always worried about you part of the reason your not fully engaged in any hunts..you remind him of your mommy."

Now Anger got a hold of Sam. "Don't you talk about my mom, you didn't know her.!"

"That may be true I never met her but oh I know all about her. I've been researching you guys ever since John... anyway I've been following you all week and when I saw you leave I took it as my opportunity."

"You mean you were stalking me?"

"I guess, but I want nothing to do with you..I just want to use you. Now listen to me boy."

"Do I have a choice?"

Sam tugged on the ropes that were expertly tied.

"Very funny child..but don't worry you won't be laughing much longer..now I'm going to let you call your brother...I'm damn sure he's pissed at your dad..and you'll tell him your okay. If he asks where you are tell him the truth. Providence Rhode island and nothing more than that you hear? Cause if you don't this bullet." he pulled a bullet from his pocket and rolled it between his fingers in front of Sam's face before loading it into his gun. "This bullet will go right through your skull. Do you understand?"

At first Sam didn't answer but when the click of the safety being clicked off on the gun was heard he nodded.

"Okay so what is his number and remember what I told you."

Sam told Derek Dean's number and he dialed it before placing it to Sam's ear and the gun to his temple. After 2 rings Dean answered.

"_Hello?"_

"Hi Dean."

"_Sammy? Oh my god Sam, are you okay where are you. Why the hell would you-"_

"Dean I'm fine really. I'm in this real funkytown..Providence Rhode island..but I got to go so bye...I love you dude."

"_Sam..I love you to."_

Dean was answered with a dial tone signaling the end of the call. His eyes widened when he turned to his dad.

"Sammy's in trouble."

**KK so any1 named Derek..its just a random name so don't take offense...how was it...cliffy?**


	4. Revenge

1**KK SO I LUV EACH AND EVERY1 OF U FOR REVIEWING..I'M SRRY I HAVEN'T REPLIED 2 ANY OF THEM IN A WHILE..BUT I'VE BEEN SO BUSY LATELY...BUT AN IDEA CAME 2 ME 2DAY 4 MY STORY SO I HAD TO WRITE IT DOWN..HOPE U LYK..AND SRRY AGAIN**

**REVENGE**

Derek's face tightened when Sam ended the call but he smiled before closing the phone on Sam's ear, earning a small grunt. He wasn't satisfied with a small grunt so pushed down harder and pulled it back. He bent down and breathed in Sam's ear.

"Not smart boy. I've been following you for longer than you think..I know what "funkytown" means...and trust me for that little mistake you will pay..but now I can have John knowing that it's his fault your gonna die."

An evil smile passed onto his face, he still held the phone and Sam's ear was turning purple. Sam had his eyes squeezed closed and talked through breathes.

"Why ..Me?"

Derek considered a moment before releasing Sam's ear which by now was as purple as a nasty bruise..it matched his face.

"Well considering your gonna die because of your daddy, I guess you have a right to know what he did."

"What did John do?"

"John huh?"

"Yeah..what?"

"That little fight was bigger than I thought."

"Shut up..now what did he do?"

"He killed her."

"Killed who?"

"My wife." Tears formed in Derek's eyes but were quickly wiped away.

"What?...he had to have a reason."

"Yeah..she was a vampire, but who the hell cares. She was my wife. I loved her to the ends of the earth."

"She killed people."

"Only to survive."

"How can you live with..with that?"

Derek's fist connected with Sam's nose and blood made its way down his chin.

"Her name was Sarah..and don't you talk about her like that. Being a vampire is actually quite nice."

Sam's face fell. "Wait she turned you?"

"No, she was going to but your daddy got in the way. Killed her before she could turn me. I found one of her friends and wallah here I am..oh wait."

A set of vampire teeth exposed themselves, a pair of retractable fangs.

Sam was beginning to worry. He was regretting ever leaving Dean and..his dad. He knew his dad would never have meant to hit him but at the time he was so overwhelmed he wasn't thinking and now he was paying for it.

"So...you're gonna ..."

"OO I am gonna have your blood Sam..just I have to wait. I want to torture you..oh I want to torture you. Your daddy will regret ever killing Sarah and when he finds you in the back set of his pick up dead I'll be watching...or maybe when your dying I'll place you there so your dad can watch you die..yes I will do that."

"You son of a btch!"

"Now now Sam no need for name calling. I think we're gonna make another call to Dean...I want you to get dear old John on the phone and remember this bullet will enter yoor skull if you try anything funny..and I mean it!"

Sam nodded as the Derek began to dial Dean's number once again.

John's own face fell when Dean spoke those words.

"What do you mean Samm-"

Dean shot John a death glare that made him stop in his tracks. He couldn't help but feel proud of his boy.. He always told Dean. "Watch out for Sammy." and right now he was.

"What did you mean Sam's in trouble?"

"I mean there's a freakin gun to his head."

"What!!!!!!?..he told you that?"

"No! When we were home we made up a word to use if a gun was ever put to our head,,funkytown. He said a funky town called Providence Rhode island..its only 1 hour away...we got to find him."

"We will..we have to. But why would any one put a gun-"

John was interrupted by Dean's cell phone ringing once more.

"Sammy?!"

"_Yeah Dean's its me..put dad on will you?"_

"Yeah..are you sure your okay?"

"_I'm fine..but please just put dad on."_

"Okay Sammy."

He turned to his dad before shoving him the phone.

"Sam..Son are you okay?"

"_Oh John..he's fine. He safe with me." _am evil laugh penetrated through the phone. John knew that voice. It was the voice of a man he knew so long ago. It was Derek. He had killed his wife who was a vampire and until now hadn't known heard from him.

"You even so much as touch one piece of hair on my boy I'll kill you!"

"_To late John..his ear's a nice purple color..but there will be much worse I assure you."_

"Dammit, I did what was right and you know that!"

"_No, you killed my Sarah..and I'm returning the favor...I'm gonna suck Sam dry."_

"You..you were turned?"

"_Yes it's what Sarah was supposed to do that night..the night you killed her!!"_

"I'm sorry I am just...just don't hurt my Sammy..please."

Dean didn't glare this time, he heard his father's desperation in his voice..something was wrong extremely wrong.

"_To late John..I'll return him when I'm done..say good bye Sam."_

Derek went over to Sam and took out a knife. He swiped it across his left arm and he let out a pain screamed. Dean heard it from the other side of the impala. He cringed at the sound of his Sammy in pain. He had been through so much and he didn't need this. Sam didn't need any of this.

"SAM!"

Beepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeep

"Dammit!" John was furious, at himself, Derek and a little at Sam for running away...wait none of this is Sam's fault it was his, only his.

"Dad why...Sammy?" Tears were forming in his eyes. Hearing his baby brother scream lie that. It was filled with pain, and only pain.

"Dad, Sammy..he was hurt."

"I know son..I know. Swing by the house I need my truck. You're gonna follow me okay? I have a pretty good idead where he is."

"Who?"

"Sam...and the freakin vampire that stole him."

"A VAMPIRE!"

"Yeah, look I'll explain on the way to the motel just drive Dean..and fast!"

Dean nodded and pressed down harder on the peddle.

_**kk..um I hope it makes sense..let me no if its confusing...leave reviews..I'll try 2 reply this time!!!**_


	5. Please be okay

1**KK, so it has been a long time since my lastupdate and I apoligize..4 tht and not replying...but hopefully this chapter is good.**

**PLEASE BE OKAY**

Sam couldn't help the scream that came from his lips. The swift action of Derek and the knife was both surprising(sorta) and unexpected. He could feel the warm trickle of his blood as it flowed from his newly made cut. Sam saw Derek eyeballing the blood...his blood.

"Stay away b!tch!"

Derek's trance didn't waver. The sight of blood made him thirsty. He had to survive on animal blood while he was tracking the Winchester's. He didn't want to rise suspicions, but with human blood, no Winchester blood. He couldn't help himself. He walked tentivly to Sam. While Sam struggled against the ropes harder and harder but to no success.

"STAY AWAY!"

Derek bite down on the already tender flesh on Sam's arm. Sam yelped, he could feel the blood being sucked from his body. It disgusted him. It made him want to vomit. The thought of the guy Derek's mouth on his body was sickening.

"GET..OFF!"

Though he tried to fight against the ropes but he had to stop when he became light- headed. It was probably from his blood being drunk by a freakin vampire.

"Mm." left his lips and Derek reluctantly withdrew his lips. He had to stick to the plan. He had to make John watch his little boy die. The same way he watched his beloved Sarah die. Derek's anger grew when he thought of John. So he decided to take it out on sam. Punching him in the already bruised cheek. Sam whimpered before dropping his head to his chest and taking deep breaths.

"Your dad should be here in an hour..we can have so much fun until then."

"Stay..away..from..me!" Sam was hurting and Derek knew it and he liked it, enjoyed it.

"Now why would I do that?" a smile pressed against his cheeks and grabbed a blade. He walked over to Sam and pressed his right arm down hard against the arm bench. He pulled the pulled over his skin. Peeling the layers one by one. Blood trickled from the wound and Derek again couldn't fight the urge to have a taste. Sam by now was unconscious. So Derek enjoyed himself. When he did pull away he looked at the clock. It had been almost an hour. He was shocked at how long he had been going at it but his blood was so good. There was something special about his blood he just didn't know what it was.

"Sammy..Sammy..Sammy." he went over to a bucket of ice cold water he picked it up and brought it back to Sam.

"Time to wake up Sam!" he poured the water over Sam's head and got a response immediately. Sam lifted his head and moaned as the movement sent shocks of exhaustion, pain, and dizziness through his body.

"Alright Sam..." he Looked out the window and was happy to see two cars pulled up and park.

"Time for the show." he cut the ropes holding Sam. Sam knew he should try and get up and get away but he didn't have the strength. He was exhausted and he knew that he had lost a lot of blood. He also knew he didn't have much time. He only wished to see Dean and his father one last time. Tell them he was sorry and that he loved them. He only hoped he'd get the chance.

"Sam..this outta be fun!" Derek was hyped up. He was finally getting his revenge on John Winchester, after 3 years. He dragged Sam over to the back door. His blood leaving a trail. Derek found a blanket and threw it over Sam and picked him up roughly. This way no blood was seen. He exited the house as Dean and John came barreling in the front door. Derek pressed hard in the dirt making sure his tracks were seen. He walked to John's truck and opened the back. He threw Sam into the truck and wrote a note on a piece of paper sticking it to the blanket that completely covered Sam. He smiled and walked away to hide in the bushes.

"SAM!" John yelled to the empty house. He had been so worried for his son. He had told Dean everything and Dean wasn't speaking to him at the moment. He had blamed John for what happened and john admitted that it was. He felt guilty that his son had to pay for what he did. But he was sure he'd save him.

"DAD!" Dean's voice was shaky. John looked over to see him crouched on the ground in front of a chair and a blood stained floor. It was fresh blood and John knew who it was.

"OH MY GOD!"

"Dad, Sammy..there's so much blood."

"I know but we..we got find him lets check out back."

Dean nodded and followed his father to the door. When he opened the door he saw the footprint.

"Dean."

Dean looked at the ground and nodded. They both pulled their shotguns from their pants. The raised them and cautiously followed the tracks. When they finally stopped John looked up. They were at the back of his truck. He looked at Dean. Telling him to be ready for anything. John drew the door to his truck down. He stopped when he saw a blanket covering a large object. He also saw a note. A note that read his name. He reached forward and opened it.

_WE ARE EVEN!_

That was all that was written but John knew exactly what it meant. He dropped his gun to the ground leaving Dean confused. He Jumped onto this truck and threw the blanket of the object. It was then he saw his worst fear. He saw Sam laying there. White and drained. He couldn't take seeing him like this. It had been hard to see him injured on his first hunt but now. Now it wasn't a hunt it was revenge. It was one sure way to get to John.

"SAMMY!" Dean yelled and dropped his gun when he saw what his father uncovered. He to jumped onto the truck. He stroked the hair from his eyes.

"Sammy, come on wake up. Show me those puppy dog eyes."

Sam moaned a little but didn't open his eyes.

"DAD!"

"I know Dean, I know. Call an ambulance..fast!"

"Dean didn't hesitate and flipped his phone open. After telling her a lie as to what had happened he held Sam's limp hand in his own. As did John while they waited for the ambulance to come.

**SO? BAD HUH?...idk**


	6. did you hurt your son?

1**WELL I HOPE THT THIS CHAPTER IS GOOD ENOUGH FOR MY READERS OUT THERE..LOL**

**ARE YOU HURTING YOUR SON?**

Dean and John couldn't stop looking at their Sammy. He was so pale and limp and it caused both John's and Dean's heart to ache. A small and faint voice was heard. It was barley over a whisper but it was heard.

"M'sorry." Sam's eyes fluttered but he couldn't muster the strength to open them. It had taken a lot of strength to talk even though he had said a measly 2 words.

"Don't be Sammy, none of this is your fault. It's mine I should have noticed us being followed. I should've noticed that hunting wasn't something you were so passionate about. I should have realized it put your's and your brother's lives in danger...Sammy you were right..I was wrong."

Dean was slightly taken aback by John's truthful words. John never admitted to being wrong. No one has ever even known him to BE wrong. But Sammy had finally gotten to him, finally got him to see something he didn't. It was amazing at what his kid brother could do.

"Yeah Sammy, it okay...can you open you eyes?...please." Dean just wanted to see his brother's eyes. Those soulful living eyes.

Sam couldn't say no to Dean, never had. He was the best big brother in the world and would do anything he asked. so mustering up all the strength he could he forced his heavy eyelids open. He blinked a few times when the world went into a spinning mix. When his vision was cleared he looked at Dean, looked him in the eyes.

"You the best big brother ever Dean."

Dean smiled but inside he was worrying even more. His brother didn't talk like that. Sure he knew Sam loved him and such but for him to come out and say he was the best brother it was almost like he was saying good bye.._no, you're not going anywhere._

"Yeah Sammy, well you're the best little brother."

He could feel his eyes burning, he could feel the tears starting to form and make his vison bleary.

"Just hold on baby brother..just hold on."

So for the next few minuted they sat there just being in each presence. When sirens were heard John and Dean looked up.

"They're here Sammy." Dean called to Sammy but received no response. It scared the sh!t out of him.

"OH MY GOD SAMMY! DAD!"

John took in Dean's distress and knew why when he saw Sam. He was unconscious but it didn't look like he was breathing. John placed shaky fingers to his son's neck and when there was no pulse he leapt into action. He started compression and breathing for his son. It was all he could do until to paramedics got there. He had lost to much blood and John knew it. He heard the ambulance stop before them he heard them running towards them but still he continued. He didn't stop until strong hand gripped his shoulder.

"Sir we need room!"

John understood and slowly stepped down from the truck as the paramedics climbed up. He walked over to Dean who wasn't hiding his tears anymore but letting them fall freely. This hadn't happen not since Sam's first hunt and when Sam was captured by the Shadow. Sam was Dean' weakness. If John lost Sam.._please god no..._he would lose Dean to. Those two were a package deal. You got one you'd get both. It's the way it had always been, John felt the need to comfort his eldest son. He held him in an embrace. At first Dean stiffened but eventually let everything come out. Every worry, concern and love for Sammy. By that time Sam was already loaded into the ambulance and a paramedic rushed over to them.

"Excuse me, your son is in critical condition..._" No, not again... _" his blood pressure if 58/30. It is extremely low and his heart gave out because of it. But now that we have succeeded in reviving him we need to start a blood transfusion..do you know-"

"AB POSITIVE!" Dean sobbed as he spoke. His voice cracking but didn't show shame. The EMT nodded and ran back to the ambulance telling them they could follow them in there car. So both Dean and John got in their cars. They followed the ambulance for what felt like forever. When they finally got to the hospital Sam was whisked away. Now they sat in the waiting room. It had been 4 hours and no news had come. They were now the only ones in the waiting room so when a doctor came through the doors they both stood.

"Family of Samuel Winchester?"

"Sam." Dean corrected the doctor Sam hated being called Samuel.

"My apologies..."

"Dean, I'm his brother. This is our dad, John." he nodded toward his father before continuing.

"How is he, how's Sammy?"

"I'm not going to lie. He was in bad shape when he arrived. His blood pressure was and still is life threatening. If we get it up to at least 90/60 I'll be happy. But to be honest I'm shocked your son is still alive."

"He's going to be okay right?" Dean's eyes were filled with worry and concern.

"I'm doing everything I can Dean."

"Ca..Can I see him?" Dean's voice cracked slightly.

The doctor looked down at the young man, seemingly broken inside. He truly cared about his brother. And even though John wore the same face the doctor was unsure of what really happened to Sam. He wondered if John had inflicted tthis harm not the man he described.

"Yes Dean YOU may see your brother." he turned towards John. "John however I'm afraid I'm not allowing you to see your son right now."

"WHAT? WHY?"

The doctor ignored John's anger and gestured to a nurse. He told her to take Dean to Sam Winchester's room before finally gazing at John.

"I believe that you had something to do with Sam's injures."

"WHAT?..How could you even think I could hurt my son?"

"Because I see plenty of abusive parents and you strike me as one of them. Not to mention the bruise on Sam's cheek looks like a fist."

"I never injured my son." John had he knew it. He had punched his son only 2 days earlier but right now it wasn't the time to dwell on it. He needed to see Sam. He wanted to punch the doctor square in the face for accusing him of doing that to Sam. All along it had been a damn vampire but of course he couldn't tell him that.

"Well until Sam wakes up and I question him, as will the police you are not allowed to see Sam. Now I want you to go with the police over there and answer their questions."

John had to all but restrain himself from leaping at the doctor. He shook his head stiffly knowing that now all he could do was go with the police as his to son's stayed together. He walked to the police and was lead to a conference room. The woman wasted no time in asking question.

"Did you or have you ever hurt you son?"

_YES_ "No."

"Have you ever threatened your son?"

_Kinda._ "No."

"Have you ever placed your son in danger?"

_Y..yes..many times. _ "Never."

The woman eyed John but John stayed strong not showing any emotion. He had to wait for Sam to wake up and pray to see him soon.

**kk..so bad??..good?..idk wat u guys think**


	7. Truth

1Kk so im sorry 2 it has taken so long to update but I've been so busy with my new puppy, starting High school but anyway I hope u like this..it's the last chapter so..but I'm writing another story where Derek will take part..I will also be doing another story during the time at Stanford...but enough but tht here is the chapter...ENJOY!

**Truth!**

By the time the police had stopped asking Johns question's John's anger level was through the rough. He was mad at everyone. The doctor, Derek, even Sam but over all he was more angry with himself. It was his fault Sam was here at the hospital. He should have noticed Dean wasn't feeling good then none of this would have happened. He would have made Sam stay home with Dean then he wouldn't have punched him. Sam never would've ran away and Derek...

" _I'm going to kill you Derek. Rip you limb from limb_ _for touching my boy!"_

John was snapped from his thought when he saw Sam's doctor approaching him. He stood up his anger at the doctor for accusing him of hurting Sam this bad returned immediately.

"Listen you! Lets get some things straight. First I did NOT do that to my son. I would never hurt my boy. Second I demand you let me see my boy right this instant or so help me god."

The doctor was used to yelling though she wished she wasn't. She remembered her childhood and how her father abused her. It was the main reason she became a doctor to help children and if she saw abuse she reported it. No child should go through what she did as a child.

"John..I just can't let you see you son. I'm not sure as to what really happened. I no this is hard but if that boy is being abused I will fix it! He will not suffer as I did."

Small tears formed at the edges of her eyes and she wiped them away so not to loss her composure.

John starred at the doctor before the realization sunk in. This doctor was abused as a child and seeing Sam as he was probably was similar to her childhood.

John looked at her and spoke softly. "Look, I'm sorry about your childhood okay. No child deserves to be abused but I can assure you with my life I have not abused my sons.. They're all have left and I can't imagine life with out them. Please just let me see my boy." John was practically begging to see his son. It was so important to see Sammy. He need to see him.

The doctor looked into John's pleading eyes. It was then that she REALLY looked into his eyes.

His eyes weren't those of a mean father. One that abused his children. His eyes told her that he really truly loved his children. She slowly smiled and shook her head.

"John, maybe I was wrong about you...I'll let you see Sam but I still want to talk to him when he wakes up...of course with your son being on a ventilator and-"

"WHAT!? Your didn't tell me he was on a ventilator!"

The doctor thought for a moment when she realized she in fact hadn't told him that fact.

"John I'm sorry. With everything that happened I must've forgot to tell you. Sam is on a ventilator and sadly in a coma."

Each word hit John like a punch to the stomach. His baby boy, his last gift from Mary was in a coma..heck he couldn't breathe by himself.

"C..Can I see him please?" his voice was small and soft and the doctor nodded and began walking to Sam's room. John was close behind. He saw a sign that read pediatric ICU in big red letters. His baby was in the ICU.

The doctor stopped before room 255 before excusing herself. John stood there for a minute before having the courage to open the door. Gripping the handle he slowly opened the door. His breathe hitched at the sight of his son. He looked so much younger than his 16 years with the wires connected to him. Iv's played piggy back on his left hand. He had about 15 stitches on his arm and his ear was a sick dark purple. And no doubt Dean was at his side holding his hand. John walked over to his son's taking a seat on the opposite side of Sam's bed when Dean spoke.

"This is supposed to happen to him. I'm supposed to protect him. I don't..can't..won't see him like this again dad..I just can't."

"I know Dean..I know. God this is all my fault. I should've known that bastrd Derek would get himself turned. Should've known we were being followed. Should've noticed your felt sick...god I never should have..."

"Yeah well I'll make sure that don't happen again." Dean turned to glare one more time at his father for laying a hand on Sammy. But he quickly brought it back to Sam.

"Dad, he's in a coma."

"I know son..I know."

**5 DAYS LATER!**

It had been 5 days. Five whole days and Sam's blood pressure was once again normal which was a relief to both Dean and John but Sam had yet awoken from his coma and still was on the ventilator. He was still pale, so still that it hurt Dean to see his brother like this. His little brother had always been so full of life and was always moving to see him so still was just a realization of his coma.

"Come on Sammy. Your scaring your big brother. Just wake up please." Dean gently ruffled Sam's to long hair before leaning back in his chair and falling asleep. He had only left Sam's side to go to the motel for a quick shower. Though his dad protested one glare from Dean told John it was no use arguing. So he left for the motel by himself for a nights sleep.

Dean was woken up by a sickening gagging sound. It sounded like someone was choking. He jumped to his feet when he realized Sam's eyes were open and that he was the one creating to sickening sound. Immediately he was holding Sam's hand and rubbing his hand through Sam's hair trying to calm him down.

"Sam..Sammy, listen to me you need to calm done."

Sam turned his eyes to Dean. The fear behind them made Dean shiver. Never had Sam looked so scared. But even as Dean tried to calm Sam down, Sam still choked. Dean knew he was getting any air, that he was suffocating and pushed the nurses button repeatedly. Doctors and nurses filled the room immediately and pushed Dean away. Dean stayed as close to sam as possible while they worked. It was then he saw the doctor in one swift motion remove the tube from Sam's throat. Sam gagged once more before he took a breath.

"D..Dean." Sam's voice was hoarse and raspy and was barely over a whisper but Dean could hear the fear behind his little brother's voice.

"Shh, Sammy I'm right here. Your okay. Your okay."

"Derek..don't let him get me please."

"Don't you worry Sammy Derek won't lay another hand on you..I'll protect you."

The doctor heard Sam talking to Dean and smiled john wasn't an abusive father..he had told the truth. Though it wasn't a great story the fact it hadn't been John was a great feeling.

"Dean, I'm going to call your father and let him know about Sam. There's ice chips over there Sam can have. A few at a time."

Dean nodded before turning back to Sam. When the doctor left he looked at Sam seriously.

"You ever run away like that again and I'll kick you're a$$!"

"Okay."

"B!tch."

"Jerk."

**3 DAYS LATER**

they were on there way once more. Sam had been released the day before and they had returned to the motel for that night. But Sam didn't want to stay, telling Dean it brought back to many memories. Dean didn't need to be told anything else because the next day he told his father they were leaving and here they were. Going down a high heading who knows where. He looked over at his little brother's sleeping form.

"I'll get that sick bastrd Sam. No one lays a hand on my little brother."

With that said he pushed down a little more on the gas pedal. Following his fathers truck.

**THE END**

**So Umm..how was it...I'll start on my next story soon..I hope...lol**

**leave a review and I'll forever luv u. :-)**


End file.
